


Focus

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After having a fight  tensions hit a breaking point and Sarah tells Monte how she feels





	Focus

“Sarah I’m sorry”Monte tried to right what he did wrong

“You hurt me Monte”Sarah gathered all the courage she could muster up to tell him how she felt in that exact moment 

“I can’t take back what I said but I can try to do better by you”Monte reaches for her hand 

Sarah gazed at him unsure of how to respond

“I’m under so much fucking stress wedding planning the hospital patients breathing down my neck”Sarah said to him tearfully 

“This is a stressful time and we don’t have to move the wedding you want that venue we’ll get married at that venue”Monte said to her

“I just want everything to go right”Sarah looked into his eyes 

“In the meantime we can figure the rest out as we go on not focus on it all at once only put more stress on ourselves”Monte kisses her on her hand sweetly 

“Sound like a plan to me”Sarah says finally feeling at peace


End file.
